Mas eu queria tanto participar
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: AU - Máscara da Morte e Afrodite - Escrever sobre aquele assunto e participar daquela Gincana era tudo o que o pisciano mais queria. - 2 Gincana NFF


**Mas eu queria tanto participar...**

**Autor:** Theka Tsukishiro

**Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic** - A.U. de Saint Seiya – Slash MxM, Romance – 1.149 palavras.

**Advertências:** Sexo

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Escrever sobre aquele assunto e participar daquela Gincana era tudo o que o pisciano mais queria.

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes: **A ideia de usar Enzo como nome para Máscara da Morte foi minha. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor. O ato em si não faz cair à mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga na ponta do nariz. XP

**Beta: **Pandora Lynn (Gemini Yaoi) – Merci querida! :love:

**oOoOoOo**

O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho intermitente das teclas do notebook. Sozinho no escritório da casa que dividia com seu amado, o homem de longos cabelos azulados (cor exótica mesmo com toda a modernidade) se perdia em pensamento, ideias e desejos ao estar digitando aquele texto.

Não conseguia condoer-se por ter dito ao amado que ficaria até tarde trabalhando em seu livro. Não estava sentindo-se mal, pois trabalhara mesmo em seu segundo capítulo da nova obra, mas agora estava dando atenção a seu mais novo passatempo. Algo que por mais que não quisesse admitir, sabia em seu intimo que estava se transformando em um vício.

Voltou os olhos para o relógio sobre a mesa e checou as horas. Passava da meia noite. Não teve como evitar e deixou que a impulsividade o fizesse voltar o olhar em direção a porta aberta e para mais além as escadas que afundavam no breu da noite. Suspirou. Mirou a tela do notebook e sorriu de lado ao reler o que já havia escrito.

**oOo**

_Mãos que deslizavam pelos corpos. Apalpando. Acariciando. Buscando por pontos que ambos sabiam darem prazer. Queriam agradar um ao outro. Não bastava a convivência... não bastava estarem na estrada há tanto tempo. O que sempre buscavam era enaltecer o amor. O amor que sentiam._

_Gemidos! Arfares! O prazer e a luxuria poderiam ser vistos estampados nos olhos de ambos. Refletidos..._

_Cúmplices... essa era a melhor palavra para defini-los. Cúmplices em caçadas a espíritos malignos e cúmplices no amor._

_Os quadris de ambos movendo na mesma cadência. Em pouco tempo alcançariam o êxtase, mas não era a vontade do mais novo..._

**oOo**

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o escritor sorriu. Arrumou os óculos que se encontravam na pontinha de seu nariz e alargou mais o sorriso. Precisava terminar o momento quente que estava escrevendo e já sabia como e qual forma dar o enlace final. Então, sem delongas voltou ao seu trabalho 'prazeroso'.

**oOo**

_Com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, Sam fincou os olhos nos do irmão. O rosto levemente corado do mais velho fez com que ele desejasse que a sensação prazerosa não terminasse tão rápido. Adorava ver Dean com a pele corada quando se amavam, pois raros eram os momentos em que ele ficava daquele jeito. Sentia-se melhor ainda por saber que o motivo real era por que ele estava lhe proporcionando momentos de prazer intenso._

_Gingando levemente a cintura, Sam deslizou a mão por entre os corpos e sem nada dizer segurou com força o membro pulsante do irmão._

_- Sam... – Gemeu Dean. Os olhos muito abertos. A expressão surpresa marcando o rosto bonito. – Quer que eu enlouqueça? – Perguntou ao sentir o mais novo sair lentamente de si._

_- Se isso lhe der prazer... – Era uma afirmação. Sam sabia como irritá-lo até mesmo nesses momentos._

_- Sammy... – Dean arqueou as costas. Precisava... almejava... queria atingir o ápice e derramar-se entre ambos em êxtase. Mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Dean... – Sam gemeu o nome do irmão e deslizou um pouco novamente para o corpo desejoso. - ... sabe muito bem que eu amo estar com você... que eu o amo! – Sussurrou bem próximo do ouvido do outro e afundou-se novamente até estar todo unido a ele. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido mais alto do mais velho e começou a massagear-lhe o membro no mesmo ritmo que se movia._

**oOo**

Em silêncio, o homem másculo e com o físico definido graças as sessões de academia, desceu para procurar por seu amado. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia o deixado dormindo sozinho para terminar o capítulo novo. Bufou.

Com passos lentos, entrou sem fazer barulho no escritório e parou bem atrás do amado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, em seguida arregalou os olhos e finalmente colocou as duas mãos nos ombros do amado. Estranhou ao vê-lo usando óculos.

- Desde quando usa óculos?

- Amato, usá-lo me dá mais inspiração... – Respondeu o ficwriter antes de perceber o inevitável. Seu amado italiano lia o que estava digitando por sobre sua cabeça.

- Mia flor... pensei que fosse trabalhar no seu livro. Pensei que tivesse um tempo curto e que seu agente quisesse seu sangue, Afrodite. – A voz ainda muito baixa, nem lembrando que ele é um típico italiano de voz alta e grossa.

- Amato... – O pisciano voltou-se um pouco para encará-lo. – Mas eu estava... – A voz morrendo em sua garganta ao ver os olhos brilhantes do seu amante. Enzo nunca acreditaria em sua palavra. Fora pego novamente escrevendo fics de Supernatural. Não tinha como negar estava viciado no seriado.

- Hmm... – Rosnou o italiano que era conhecido por seu temperamento, o que lhe rendera o apelido no colégio de Máscara da Morte. – Achei que você tivesse parado com essa fics "de pegação".

- Eu até tinha, ou melhor... – Ficou quieto. Sabia que o canceriano tinha razão em reclamar. Passavam pouco tempo juntos e quando podiam, ali estava ele escrevendo fics para uma prova. – Amato mio... – Imitou-lhe o sotaque. – É que foi mais forte do que eu...

- Sei... – Coçou a cabeça pensativo e voltou novamente os olhos para o texto. Tinha de dar a mão a palmatória, seu amante era bom até mesmo em fics. – O que esses dois tem, que Io no (eu não) tenho? Me trocar por isso! – Mirou o sueco nos olhos e adiantou-se ao ver o sorriso se formar em tão belo rosto. – Se disser que são mais bonitos que Io (eu), fica sem mim. – Ameaçou. Nos lábios um riso sínico.

Rindo de lado, Afrodite levantou-se e abraçou-o. Nos olhos o brilho da paixão e admiração que tinha pelo jornalista. – Amato, eles podem até ser muito bonitos, mas não são meu tipo. – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos desgrenhados.

Enzo arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, mas nada disse. Não adiantava criar caso.

- Meu tipo está bem aqui! – Completou rapidamente o raciocínio e beijou-o ardorosamente.

Ao libertar os lábios do ósculo, Enzo acariciou o rosto do pisciano, sapecou-lhe um beijo próximo a pintinha sexy abaixo do olho dele e o estreitou mais nos braços. – Vamos subir? – Convidou.

Afrodite voltou os olhos para o notebook e suspirou. – Sabe... eu estou participando de uma gincana e...

- Caspita! – Deixou seu gênio explosivo estourar. Soltou o amado e coçou o queixo. Ficou um tanto pensativo. – Va benne! Termina isso. Io (eu) te espero em nostra (nossa) cama. Mas que seja a última vez que entra em algo assim.

- Sim, eu prometo é a última vez. – Prometeu, mas atrás de seu corpo mantinha os dedos cruzados. Com um sorriso feliz voltou a sentar na cadeira e a escrever, mas não tinha como deixar para lá as últimas palavras proferidas pelo amante. – _"Eu queria tanto participar... espero que ele não descubra que a gincana é de um mês!" _– Pensou. Dando de ombros, voltou sua atenção para a fic. De nada valeria esquentar a cabeça com aquilo. Poderia pensar em como amansar a fera outra hora.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:  
><strong>  
>Devo dizer que adorei esse tema. Na hora me veio isso na cabeça e acreditem, eu não gosto de Wincest, bem... não que eu não goste, mas é algo que eu não sou de surtar. Leio, muito pouco, mas eu não conseguia ver o Dite escrevendo algo que fosse de outro seriado. E sem contar que Sam e Dean... *se abana*...<p>

Agradeço a Pan por ter betado essa fic mesmo com a gincana correndo solta e a todas as pessoas amigas que passarem por aqui para deixar seus comentários.  
>Merci<p>

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
